Angel in the Wind
by maxa
Summary: Rookie Dues Fuu Hououji competes in the National Games. AL x Rayearth x Disgaea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, I do not own Rayearth, they are the property of CLAMP. I also do not own Disgaea, that is the property of Nippon Ichi.

The crowd roars with cheers as two angels grapple each other on the Layer. A lightweight Angel in a white dress with blond hair and blue eyes breaks off and leaps over a tall, heavyweight Angel and attacks with a kick to the leg, bringing it down to one knee. The heavyweight quickly recovers and turns around and lands a glancing blow, making the white dressed angel off balance for a moment, but recovers to knock the heavy angel down again, then grabs the arm and spin throws the Heavyweight near to the Layer's edge. The white Angel begins a running charge, and suddenly takes flight like it was the wind towards her opponent, and rams into it, sending it outside of the Layer.

The buzzer sounds, signaling the end of the match. "Winner! Fuu Hououji, and her Angel, Flonne!" elates the announcer. The crowd erupts with loud cheers, Fuu standing up from her seat and waves to everyone with a huge smile, and shakes hands with her opponent Dues. "A great match by this magnificent rookie, who will go to the National Games!" blares the announcer. "Lets hear it for Fuu Hououji and her Angel, Flonne!" the crowd roars with deafening cheers.

[Later

"Congratulations Fuu!" shouted her sister Kuu, Hikaru Shidou with her brothers, and Umi Ryuzaki in celebration. "Thank you everyone." Fuu said with a huge smile. "It was a splended victory, Fuu-san." said Kuu. "Really, I was so excited!" said Hikaru. "You were great out there!" exclaimed Umi. "Thank you everyone." Fuu smiled. "Hard to believe you've been at this for only a year." said Hikaru's elder brother Satoru. "I have achieved alot in a short time haven't I?" Fuu wondered. "Because you've worked to become one of the best." said Hikaru "Remember when she said she wanted to become a Dues? I was so surprised" said Umi.

[One year ago

"You want to compete in the next Angelic Layer games?" Umi asked, the girls wandering into the Piffle store. "Yes, that fight between Misaki-san and her mother was so wonderful, I want to compete myself." Fuu replied, looking around at all the Angels and accesories. "That's great idea Fuu, you'd make great Dues." said Hikaru. "But what would be a suitable Angel for me though?" Fuu wondered. "There's so much clothing and gear just for a toy." Umi observed. "Hmmmmm. I just can't decided at the moment." Fuu sighed, seemingly unable to come to a decison. Umi started to leave. "I'll see you guys later." she said. "Where you going?" Fuu asked. "The new Disgaea came out today, so I'm gonna go pick that up. Let me..." "THAT'S IT!!" Fuu suddenly shouted, gaining attention of everyone around them, then quickly ignored it "Huh? What's it?" Hikaru looked rather confused along with Umi. "For Angelic Layer. Flonne will be my Angel!" Fuu said excitedly and grabbed the neccesary items. "Dood! That's not a bad idea." Umi thought with a grin, and burst into Laharl's familiar laugh. Hikaru was totally lost and confused at their weird behavior.

The girls entered Fuu's room, setting boxes on a desk with the equipment to make the doll. "...then she joins him to becoming the Netherworld's new Overlord?" Hikaru wondered. "Yep. But there's alot more than that to the story. You should play it yourself." said Umi. "Sounds like a weird game." Hikaru thought to herself.

Fuu placed hair on the doll and snipped and styled it to match the character, then placed it into the ring device. "She needs to be a lightweight, and these should be accurate of her attributes" she said, entering the stats on the computer, then finished the set-up "She's ready!" She shouted happily and hugged the doll.

[end flashback

"Wow, such a short time passed by quick" said Umi. "Indeed. I can hardly wait." Fuu replied. "I know you'll do well" said Kuu. "Btw Umi-san, since you gave me the idea of my angel, I'd like you to be my 2nd for the games." "Really?! Fuu, I accept the offer." Umi replied happily as they shook hands. "We're going to win!"

[One week later

All the competitors had gathered around the Layer ring, a large crowd of fans packed the stadium calling out to their favorites. Umi tugged at Fuu's sleeve, pointing out Ohjiro Mihara being amongst them. Fuu also noticed that Hatoko was also one of the participants. "But where could Misaki-san be though?" she thought to herself, the Dues' of Hikaru and Athena were noticably absent. "Welcome to the 5th Angelic Layer National Games!" the announcer blared, signaling the opening ceremony. "Behold these strong twelve contestants from around the country, where their Angels strength will be decided by the Dues, and their Seconds. First we will begin with the Angel's Entry, and we ask that rising newcomer, Fuu Hououji, start things off!" "What?! They want me?!" she thought, blushing. "Go on Fuu!" Umi urged, to which Fuu complied. "Go Fuu!" Hikaru cheered from the stands along with her brothers and Fuu's sister.

Fuu stepped into the chair and placed the head device on, and gave a big smile. "Fly like the wind towards the Heavens, Flonne!" she said, tossing the doll to the Layer surface. "The Angel Descends!" Everyone else followed with their entries. "Angel wings!" shouted a voice, a Angel with short pink hair and a red outfit landed in the Layer. The crowd exploded as Misaki Suzuhara made her entrance, standing from one of the upper decks. Athena then also made it's appearance. "Oh my! Here they are fans, last year's winner Misaki Suzuhara, and 3-time champion Shu!" went the announcer. "Suzuhara Misaki-san" Fuu thought in awe, the other participants also in admiration. "I expected no less from them." Ohjiro said to himself with a smile.

"Now that everyone has introduced their Angels, we will now begin the National Games!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Angelic Layer, Magic Knight Rayearth and its characters are property of Clamp. Disgaea is the property of Nippon Ichi. I do not own any of these properties.

* * *

Athena outmatched her opponent with her usual grace, then went airborne and finished her it off with Astral Emission.

A female angel wearing a mask with buuny ears defeated a angel in black attire with a piledriver

Misaki defeated a heavyweight angel dressed as a Samurai.

Arisu Fujisaki with her angel, Alice, fought with Suzuka in even match of speed. Hatoko in the end again won against the Fujisaki sisters.

"Alright fans, here's our next match!" said announcer. "In the West Corner, a rookie that blew away the field in her regional rounds, Fuu Hououji and her Angel, Flonne!" the crowd let out a thunderous cheer. "This is awesome!" Umi said excitedly, Fuu nodded in agreement. "And from the East Corner." the announcer started, but suddenly was interupted by a chorus of booing as attention turned to the other Dues. "What's the deal?" Umi wondered. "Ryu Kurono, a 3 year Veteran, and not a very kind person." Fuu stated. Ryu stood stoic, not caring about the jeers. "Ahem. In the East Corner, Dues Ryu Kurono and his angel, Dragonis!"

The layer began cylcing through various landscapes, and stopped at a deserted rock plain with a high narrow cliff. Both Dues entered their angels into the area.

Fuu studied Ryu's Angel, Dragonis, for a moment: A heavyweight male in middle-age style attire with dragon scale shoulder guards, and good strength and speed.

"Let's have an Angelic Fight!" the Announcer shouted. Both Angels charged at each other, each throwing a punch which landed in the face. They commenced an exchange of punches after the other. Dragonis jumped backwards, avoiding another hit, Flonne chased after and lept at him, but was caught mid-air and was thrown off with a monkey flip. Both Angels lept to their feet, each staring down the other. "Its a pretty good match so far." said the announcer. "I've seen enough now." Ryu thought to himself. Dragonis raced at Flonne, she covered herself for another strike, except Dragonis lept over and and turned about with a roundhouse kick, sending Flonne backwards. Just as Flonne recovered her stance, Dragonis let loose a fury of punches. "This isn't good" Fuu said to herself. "Come on, that the best you had?" Dragonis attacked some more, Flonne covered herself to minimize damage. "I was expecting a worthy opponent." Ryu smirked at Fuu. Fuu just ignored him "This is just weak" he laughed as Dragonis tripped Flonne with a leg sweep. Flonne got back up and attacked, But Dragonis outmanuvered her each time, even smirking at her.

The buzzer sounded for the end of the first round.

Fuu slammed a fist on the chair, displeased with her performance. "Your doing fine. Just block out that idiot." Umi fumed. "He's really good, we were matched up with a strong opponent" "If only you could toss a few Prinnies at this dood." Umi joked, immitating Etna's voice. Fuu giggled and returned Flonne to the Layer.

Dragonis immediatly went on the attack upon the start of round 2. Flonne stood ground, defending against a multitude of punches and kicks. "Gotta get away from him." Fuu thought. Flonne retreated, keeping distance between themselves. Dragonis only gave chase to his running opponent. "Running? Won't help you." Ryu laughed. Flonne stopped, surprising him with a swift punch to the mid-section, droping 2 bars of his life meter. Dragonis quickly recovered, and began another fury of attacks, Flonne could barely defend as a few strikes found their openings. Fuu just cursed at herself, seeing her Angel getting beaten "Don't give up!" yelled Hikaru and Kuu. Flonne charged, only to stopped with a strong knee kick, sending her sprawling on the rocky ground, brining her life meter down to 4 bars "Flonne!" Fuu yelled in her mind. "Get up!" Umi yelled. "What a fight! Can flonne get back up after such devastating attacks?" said the announcer. "Well, can you?" Ryu thought, smirking at certain victory. Fuu took a deep breath, Flonne slowly stood back up, looking down at Dragonis as round 2 came to an end.

"How's she doing?" Fuu asked. "She's looks okay, just some minor wounds, considering the beating she just took." said Umi as she performed the maintenance check. "That's good." Fuu sighed. "You doing okay?" Umi asked. "I'm alright. Just dissapointed is all." she sighed. "Just don't give up. Flonne didn't give up on Laharl ya know" Umi smiled. "Your right, she didn't" Fuu began to smile, then glared her eyes towards Ryu.

Flonne and Dragonis were re-entered into the Layer, the buzzer sounded for the final round. Zen immediatly dashed towards Flonne, who calmly stood in place. "I will not lose" Fuu said to herself repeatedly. Dragonis took a swing, Flonne sidestepped it and countered with a kick to his back. Dragonis made several more punches and was evaded again and again, Flonne countering each time. "Looks like you have some bark afterall." Ryu taunted. Flonne answered with a fury of strikes, quickly dropping Dragonis's life meter down close to hers. "This isn't looking good." said Ryu's Second. "It's fine with me. It's actually a fight now." he said. Dragonis blocked a few hits, while others found openings. "What a turn around! Flonne appeared to be looking at certain defeat earlier, but now has made a comback!" said the announcer, amidst the deafening crowd. "I knew she could do it." said Kuu. "We need to put this fight away." said the Second. "Your right, I messed around too much." said Ryu. Dragonis struck Flonne with a hit to the mid section and immediatly fled to the rocky cliff top. Floone rushed to to the cliff, both Angels staring each other down. "We have a showdown! Both angels are making their last stand on the rocks." said the announcer. Flonne and Dragonis exchanged punches on each other, both close to the edge of falling far to the ground. "Finish him off!" yelled Umi. Flonne connected with a hit to Dragonis's face, reeling him backwards and falling down the side of the cliff, crashing to the ground. "Oh crap." Ryu growled, the life meter falling to nearly zero. Flonne dove off the cliff towards him, she thrusted her fist forward, a wave of energy gathered around it and crashed into Dragonis, kicking up a cloud of dust.

The dust cleared quickly, Dragonis lay lifeless on the ground while Flonne stood over him. "Winner, Fuu Hououji!" declared the announcer. The crowd erupted into cheers as Fuu was declared the winner. Umi glomped onto Fuu "That was awesome. But what was that?" she wondered. Fuu had a mischievious look and laughed "Blazing Knuckle. I've wanted to use that for a while". "Laharl might not like that you know." Umi snickered. Fuu laughed along with her.

Ryu glared for a moment and walked back to the tunnel area. "I"ll be right back Umi-san." said Fuu and chased after him.

Fuu caught up to Ryu. he just stared at her stoicly. "Is taunting the opponent your idea of winning?" she asked. "There's no rules against such things. Pyschological warfare is part of any sport you know." he said in a arrogant tone. "Tormenting me during the match is not part of it." she said angrily. "Yeah sure. You won, but ya didn't get me till the final round ya know. I had you running like a coward, and made you look like a foolish amateur" he said, Fuu growled at him. "Your still just fodder for elite players, just remember that." he said snidely and walked off laughing. Fuu was silent, hurt by his words. She gritted her teeth and stormed out.

"Hey your just in time!" said Umi. "What's going on?" said Fuu, covering her emotions. "Wizard and his opponent just started. If he wins, we'll to get face him in the next round." Umi said gleefully. "That would be most splendid." said Fuu.

Wizard stood his ground as his opponent sped towards him. The angel lunged forward to strike, but Wizard activated Magic Guard, sending the opponent rebounding off the barrier. The angel came but after him again, but Wizard attacked with a mighty uppercut, the opponent angel sailed high in the air, landing back down flat on it's back, it's entire life bar went down to 0 in an instant.

"Wizard wins!" shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, we'll get to face Wizard, this is great!" Umi said excitedly, Fuu though just had a blank stare, thinking on Ryu's last words, she turned and walked out of the arena.

To be continued


End file.
